


Kind of Cute

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy's pretty sure the duke would kill him if he even stared too hard, much less touched --</p><p>[Five years pregame.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Cute

Guy's pretty tired by the end of the day lately. It's finally starting to look like Luke's going to recover completely, and he's been following Guy around the manor constantly, asking _what are you doing?_ and _why?_ and _can I do it too?_

It's actually kind of cute.

But it's exhausting, too. These last few days, Guy's peeled off his clothes and crawled into bed too tired to even jerk off. Which is crazy, considering how much time he spends thinking about sex. Pere says that's normal when you're sixteen, and as long as Guy doesn't let it distract him from anything he ought to be doing it's okay.

There's nothing he needs to be doing right now, though, and Pere's in town at some show, so he has the room to himself. Guy lets his hand slide down over his stomach, pushes down his small clothes to take hold of his cock. It takes practically nothing to get him hard lately. Like today, watching Luke lick away the sweat beading on his upper lip during basic sword practice.

And remembering that has him hard again now, just like that. Which is bad, because Luke is the duke's son and Guy's pretty sure the duke would kill him if he even stared too hard, much less touched --

But it's no good. The idea's in his head and doesn't want to go away. And if he doesn't touch, just thinks about it and doesn't tell anyone, well, that would be okay, wouldn't it? Guy strokes himself slowly and thinks about Luke doing it for him. He wonders if Luke has remembered how to jerk off. He must have. it's an easy one to figure out, after all. But he'd be clumsy at it still, the way he is at everything, and why does that make it sound better?

But it does, no question. Guy imagines Luke wrapping his hand -- both hands, why not -- around Guy's cock and doing his sweet awkward best to figure it out. Oh, man, that nearly finishes him right there. Luke's determined, even if he's not sure what he's doing, and he thinks everything Guy says or does is amazing. Guy's hand moves a little faster. He thinks about the sweep of pink tongue across Luke's lip, thinks about the soft line of Luke's mouth when he's asleep -- and he really shouldn't be thinking about this at all, but he pictures Luke kneeling in front of him, green eyes wide as he opens his mouth as far as he can to let Guy's cock slip past those soft lips and that's _it_, Guy's coming all over himself before he can even really imagine how it would feel for Luke to suck his cock.

Guy stares up at the ceiling, his heart pounding, his come cooling on his stomach. He should probably feel guilty.

But it's not like he _did_ anything, is it? Just thinking about it doesn't hurt anyone. And that's all he'll do.

He's pretty sure.


End file.
